Roads Less Traveled Flickerpaw's Story
by MeisSkyfire
Summary: Flickerpaw's life is about as normal as any other apprentice in ThunderClan...That is if you count a mother who's a leader and a father who's one of the most respected warriors in all of the Clan's. Flickerpaw's life has always revolved around being the PERFECT apprentince, and the PERFECT daughter.What happens when one day she meets a RiverClan tom who makes her second everything?
1. Prolouge

Flickerpaw's Story: Roads Less Traveled

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader- **Emberstar- Pale ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and amber eyes, scar running down her right flank

**Deputy-** Deerfire- light brown she-cat with white dapples, honey brown eyes

_Apprentice- Poolpaw_

**Medicine Cat- **Stormpool- dark blue-grey tom with blue eyes

_Medicine Cat Apprentice- Darkenedpaw_

**Warriors**

**Vixenleap**\- dark ginger she cat with one black foreleg, white chest, bright green eyes

_Apprentice- Flickerpaw_

**Taloncry**\- brown tabby tom, pale yellow eyes

**Sweetpoppy**\- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Hollowtangle**\- very light greyish-silver tom with long, unruly fur, blue eyes

_Apprentice- Regalpaw_

**Applewhisker- **dark ginger tom, green eyes

**Honeybranch-** golden tabby she-cat with brown dapples, brown eyes

**Saffronheart-** black she-cat with striking green eyes; long fur

_Apprentice- Ripplepaw_

**Burning-gaze- **dark grey tom with fierce amber eyes

_Apprentice- Bravepaw_

**Jumpingflame-** dark cream colored tom, amber eyes

**Falconcry-** brown tom with lighter brown underbelly, yellow eyes

**Sandstep-** golden tabby tom with pale golden paws, yellow eyes

**Owlflight-** brown tabby tom, pale amber eyes

**Longfur-** black tom with long fur, amber eyes

**Apprentices**

**Regalpaw- **dark tortoiseshell she-cat with dark ginger dapples, white paws, chest, and tail tip, long fur, striking grey-blue eyes

**Ripplepaw-** light silver she-cat with darker silver dapples, plumy white tipped tail, dark amber eyes

**Darkenedpaw-** unusual dark tortoiseshell tom, deep, dark blue eyes

**Flickerpaw-** dilute tortoiseshell she-cat (silver fur with pale golden and ginger dapples) fire-like amber eyes

**Bravepaw-** silver colored tom, long fur, amber eyes

**Queens**

**Quietstream**\- pretty silver she-cat with black tabby swirls, blues eye (Mate; Jumpingflame) Mother to;

Willowkit- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

Wildkit- dark cream colored tom with lighter cream dapples, amber eyes

**Dawnlight**\- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes (Mate; Burning-gaze) Mother to

Blossomkit- white she-cat with orange and black patches, amber eyes

Hazekit- smoky grey tom with green eyes

**Pantherfrost- **jet black she-cat with white paws and chest, green eyes (Mate; Applewhisker)

**Elders**

**Mousetail-** pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**Tigerpetal-** brown tabby she-cat with white dapples, blue eyes

**Jaysoul-** blue-grey she-cat with green eyes (formerly medicine cat, retired due to old age, oldest cat in ThunderClan)

_**Prolouge**_

"_Push Emberlight, Push!" hissed a blue-grey she-cat, standing over a ginger she-cat, whose face was contorted in pain. "I'm trying!" growled Emberlight, as she lifted up her head to glare at the medicine cat, another contraction hit her, and her head fell back once more as she let out a terrible screech. "Jaysoul, I see one coming!" mewed a dark grey tom, who was crouched at the queen's hips, waiting excitedly for the new arrivals. When Jaysoul looked up, she spotted the wet bundle slip out onto the moss. "Quick Stormpool," Jaysoul mewed, "lick it until it starts crying!" Obediently Stormpool did just that, and not long after the kit starting mewling loudly, "A tom, Emberlight," he purred as he sat the kit in the curve of its mother's belly. Emberlight had no time to respond other than a raspy purr as another contraction hit, and with a second screech, another kit slid out. Doing the same as before Stormpool purred as the second kit started wailing, "A beautiful she-cat, Emberlight," he mewed. Feeling Emberlight's stomach carefully Jaysoul looked at the queen purring, "It's over Emberlight, you have two beautiful kits, a tom and a she-cat!" Panting the queen tiredly looked at her two kits that were nuzzled against her, "They're perfect," she purred. As Emberlight began to lick her kits, a big ball of silver grey fur came running into the nursery. Almost tumbling into the other queen, Vixenleap (earning the cat a quiet hiss and swipe to its chest as her tail rested over own three kits) the burly cat stopped to a halt staring at Emberlight and the kits. Emberlight stifled a purr at the cat's unruly fur, as it stuck out in all directions, "Hollowtangle, come meet your son and daughter," she mewed softly as her mate softly padded to her side. Hollowtangle's deep purr resonated through the nursery, "Oh Emberlight," he purred, "they're beautiful." Emberlight looked up at her mate lovingly, "Would you like to name the tom?" she asked him kindly. Nodding Hollowtangle looked at the little silver tom and bent down to nuzzle him, but jerked backed however, when the little tom yowled and swiped at his nose. He purred and licked his chest, "what a brave little kit…". Emberlight's eyes brightened and she mewed, "that's it Hollowtangle, we'll name him Bravekit!" Nodding his agreement, Hollowtangle looked at the second kit, "And the she-cat?" he asked Emberlight, as he laid down beside his mate, curling up next to her as he began to groom her. Emberlight looked at the little she-cat, she was indeed pretty having pale silver fur, with pale golden and pale ginger dapples. As she looked at her daughter she thought of how her dapples reminded her of the sun-high light shining through the nursery's bramble walls, flickering on the ground as if entertaining her. "Flickerkit…" she mewed softly, purring his agreement her mate, looked at his kits and mewed, "Welcome to ThunderClan, Bravekit and Flickerkit."_

Online help is available at .

Need more programs or features? A different Office suite can be purchased by clicking the Purchase button above.


	2. Chapter 1

**Roads Less Traveled: Flickerpaw's Story**

**Chapter 1**

_The clear night was still, save for a harsh leaf-bare wind that ruffled the fur of a blue-grey cat, who sat by itself on a grassy hill, looking up at the full moon and sparkling stars. The cat's ears twitched and it turned its head to look behind it as a starry grey tabby emerged from the ferns behind it. Realization flickered across the cat's gaze as she recognized the cat that padded towards her, and she mewed a greeting, dipping her head, "Jayfeather." The tom dipped his head to the she-cat in return, looking at her with cerulean eyes, "Jaysoul," he murmured, "I hoped to find you here." Jaysoul shivered, half from the chilly wind, and the other at the tom's gaze that bore into her. "What is it you hoped to find me for?" she asked her head cocked to one side, and her ears pricked curiously. Jayfeather sighed, "It's about Emberlight's kit, it seems as though it is part of a prophecy." Jaysoul looked at the ragged tom, startled, "What? Emberlight gave birth just one sunrise ago, and one of her kits already has a prophecy hanging over its head? Which kit, Flickerkit or Bravekit?" she mewed questioningly. Jayfeather looked up at the moon, his eyes betraying his wisdom as he spoke, "It involves the she-cat…Flickerkit you said her name was?" The she-cat bit back a hiss of annoyance; Jayfeather hadn't even bothered to learn the name of the kit that was a part of a prophecy! Eventually the she-cat gave a tired sigh, "Yes Jayfeather her name is Flickerkit." Jayfeather nodded and turned to Jaysoul, his eyes glazed over as he mewed, __"A light shall Flicker brightly in the eyes of many cats, but shall grow brighter still when it joins with the River, against all odds." __Jaysoul squinted her eyes at the tom, what in the world does that mean? Before she could ask him Jayfeather turned his back to her, padding away as he mewed, "This kit shall have a hard life, but she is strong…she will make it." _

Flickerkit stalked her prey, feeling a surge of adrenaline as it twitched and moved a tiny distance. Growing impatient she crept closer, wiggling her haunches in the air she leapt and let out a squeal of triumph as she pinned her prey to the nursery floor. "Ow!" Bravekit squealed and jerked his tail away from his sister licking it indignantly, "What'd you do that for Flickerkit?" Flickerkit huffed and sat up primly, "I was just playing hunter, Bravekit, only your tail was the prey!" she purred. Bravekit growled and jumped on Flickerkit batting her playfully with his paws. "Oh yeah," he mewed, "well I'm playing battle, and YOU'RE the enemy!" The two kits purred as they tumbled around the nursery floor. After a few moments they tumbled right into their surrogate mother, Quietstream's, paws. "Hiya, Quietstream!" Flickerkit purred as the queen bent down to pick Flickerkit up off of her littermate. The queen purred in response as she sat the she-cat in between her paws and began to groom her dirty pelt. Flickerkit squirmed in her grasp and started to complain, "Aw, come on Quietstream, do you gotta groom us right now? Me and Bravekit were playing battle!" The silver tabby stopped for a moment and looked at the kit, "Well, Flickerkit, I guess it's up to you if you want to attend your apprenticing ceremony looking like a loner…." Flickerkit's eyes grew wide and she squealed, "Oh no Quietstream! I don't want to look like a loner." Quietstream purred softly and mewed, "Well then hold still and hush little one." Flickerkit froze as still as a stone allowing the queen to clean her. After what seemed like moons the queen drew back and looked her approvingly, "There, now you look fit to attend your ceremony, and presentable as a leader's daughter." Flickerkit's ears started to burn at the queen's praise, and muttered a thank you, purring as her brother tried in vain to scramble away from the queen, only to be snatched up by a big grey tom with unruly fur. "Hollowtangle!" the two kits squealed their father's name happily, as he lay down to groom the uncooperative Bravekit. Flickerkit ran to her father and buried her muzzle into his soft fur. Hollowtangle purred in greeting to his daughter and continued to vigorously groom his son. Finally escaping Bravekit shook out his wet fur and sat down beside his father, leaning into him. "I'm very proud of you two kits," he said, "are you excited?" Bravekit and Flickerkit both nodded their heads heartily, but before they could speak they heard their mother Emberstar yowl to the camp "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highlegde for a Clan meeting!" Flickerkit and Bravekit looked at each other excitedly, and followed Hollowtangle out of the den, tailed by Quietstream who went and sat beside her three kits and mate.

The two littermates proudly walked side by side with their tails head high, stopping once they reached the bottom of the enormous rock that Emberstar was seated on. As soon as the whole Clan had gathered in the clearing the leader spoke once more. "Today we celebrate the coming of age of two kits; Bravekit and Flickerkit have reached 6 moons, and are ready to be apprentices." Emberlight looked down at her two kits proudly before speaking again, "Bravekit, please step forward." Tail held high, Flickerkit's brother stepped a few tail-lengths ahead of her, and looked up at his leader. "Bravekit, do you promise to train to the best of your ability to become a warrior, and to learn the Warrior Code, to protect it with everything you have inside of you?" The silver tom stood taller as he mewed confidently, "I do," Emberstar nodded and looked at the Clan, "Burning-gaze…" she called, and a dark grey tom stepped forward next to Bravekit, "you are an extremely gifted warrior, Tigerpetal trained you well and I expect you to do the same with Bravekit." Burning-gaze looked at his leader, ears twitching, "I will try my best Emberstar," he mewed. Emberstar looked down at the warrior approvingly, "Very well then- Bravekit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Bravepaw, may StarClan guide your paws." The newly named Bravepaw purred as he stepped to his mentor, licking his shoulder ceremoniously as Burning-gaze did the same to the young tom's ear.

As the two padded to the side, Emberstar returned her gaze to her daughter "Flickerkit, please step forward." Flickerkit felt her heart pounding harder in her chest as she stepped forward to where her littermate had stood moments before, whiskers twitching excitedly, she looked up at Emberstar. Emberstar gazed down at her daughter for a heartbeat before she continued. "Flickerkit, do you promise to train to the best of your ability to become a warrior, and to learn the Warrior Code, to protect it with everything you have inside of you?" Flickerkit felt pride bubble up inside of her as she mewed, "I do." Emberstar looked back to the group of cats once more, "Vixenleap…" she called and a dark ginger she-cat with a black foreleg padded forward next to Flickerkit. Her paws tingled in excitement as she looked up at the warrior her mother had chosen to mentor her; she was a much respected senior warrior! "Vixenleap, you are well respected for your stealth and ingenuity, and you trained Owlflight well, and I pray to StarClan that you will train Flickerkit just as outstandingly." Her mother mewed, looking down at the two. Vixenleap dipped her to the leader, "I mean to do just that Emberstar." Nodding in response Emberstar finished the ceremony, "Then Flickerkit, from this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Flickerpaw, may StarClan guide your paws." Flickerpaw purred excitedly as she stepped toward her mentor, licking the she-cat's shoulder. Hollowtangle, followed by Quietstream, began to call the apprentice's new names to the ranks of StarClan, soon joined by the rest of their Clanmates "BRAVEPAW! FLICKERPAW! BRAVEPAW! FLICKERPAW! BRAVEPAW! FLICKERPAW!" As the Clan's excitement died down, Bravepaw came trotting up to Flickerpaw, "Wow, we're finally apprentices," he purred nudging her shoulder happily, "you got a great mentor, Vixenleap is a great warrior!" Flickerpaw purred and looked at her brother warmly, "Burning-gaze is a fine warrior too, I guess we're both lucky!"

"Only the finest mentors for my kits," purred a voice, the two cats looked up and saw Emberstar padding towards them, her mate Hollowtangle beside her, "I'm very proud of you both." Flickerpaw felt her brother shuffle around modestly, and Flickerpaw felt her cheeks grow warm at their mother's praise. Hollowtangle purred his agreement and crouched playfully, "You'll never be able to beat your ol' Dad in battle training though, no matter how good your mentors are!" Flickerpaw's whiskers twitched in laughter as she looked at her brother, and he at her. "Oh yeah?!" Bravepaw growled playfully, then they both launched at Hollowtangle, knocking him onto his side as they pummeled him lightheartedly. "Alright! Alright I give up," he cried in mock fear, as their mother purred. They leapt off him and jumped away tails lashing joyously. Burning-gaze and Vixenleap padded up to the family, Vixenleap letting out a small purr, "I don't know Hollowtangle, they look pretty tough." Turning to Flickerpaw she mewed, "Are you ready to start the day?" Nodding excitedly she mewed, "What are we doing?" Vixenleap looked at Burning-gaze and back to her apprentice, "Well, we were going to explore the territory, starting with the ShadowClan border." The two cats looked at each other excitedly, their first journey into the territory, and they were going together! Burning-gaze nodded and mewed, "You'll want to save up your energy though, it's a large area to patrol, we don't expect to get back to camp until a little before sundown, and that's if we don't meet another Clan's patrol, or stop for some hunting lessons." The littermates looked up at the sky; it was a little past sun-high! They had never known their territory was so large, even though they often heard Regalpaw and Ripplepaw complain about the long journeys into the territory and back. "Alright, well let's head out then," Vixenleap mewed, and with a flick of her tail signaling for the apprentices to follow, the four cats padded up the stone path out of the camp.

Reaching the top of the gorge, Flickerpaw breathed in the fresh air, new and enticing scent flooding the roof of her mouth. A soft new-leaf wind blowing through her fur as she looked ahead of her, she felt mesmerized by the crisp greens, browns, and greys of the landscape before her. A voice jolted her out of her trance, and she looked to see Bravepaw, Vixenleap, and Burning-gaze a few fox-lengths ahead of her, Vixenleap looking at her expectantly. "Um….yes?" whiskers twitching in amusement her mentor repeated herself, "I said, are you coming Flickerpaw?" Flickerpaw stammered, "Oh…err- yes Vixenleap…" and with that she scrambled to catch up to the group. Bravepaw flicked her ear with his tail, purring, "You looked like a kit that just opened its eyes!" Flickerpaw fixed him with the sternest gaze she could muster, and cuffed him over the ears playfully, "Shut up mouse-brain!"

As they trekked through the forest, Vixenleap and Burning-gaze showed them some of the territories' features. So far they had seen the Clearing, where the apprentices' practice battle training, the Ancient Oak where the legendary 5 cats, each from the four Clans, sheltered after they had discovered the new Lake Territory, and the Two-Leg Half-Bridge, which runs a distance into the lake, that Vixenleap said they tie something called 'boats' too. Tiredness threatening her paws, Flickerpaw began to notice the change in the feeling of the ground beneath her. Noticing her confusion, Vixenleap mewed, "The ground is getting wet as we get closer to ShadowClan's border, we're almost there." Nodding her understanding Flickerpaw looked around her, the fresh colors of the territory closer to camp were different from the ones close to ShadowClan, these colors seemed darker. The air was damp, and she spotted several small puddles around the group, giving way to the marshy grounds of the bordering territory. Soon, the two older cats came to a stop, "Now," Burning-gaze mewed quietly, "scent the air, you'll notice the harsh scent of the ShadowClan border markers." The two apprentices did as they were told, and Flickerpaw tried not to retch at the smell, "Oh yuck Burning-gaze!" Bravepaw mewed in disgust. A deep voice hiss in the shadows before Burning-gaze could reply, "That's exactly how we feel about your scent kit."

Flickerpaw's fur stood on end as a ShadowClan patrol stepped out of the ferns. A large dark tom, the one who had spoken, she assumed, was at the head of the patrol, followed by a grey tabby she-cat, a white tom with brown patches, and a small tortoiseshell she-cat, whom Flickerpaw guessed was only an apprentice. Bravepaw started to hiss a stinging retort but was silenced by Burning-gaze's tail flicking his muzzle. Vixenleap gave the patrol a stiff nod, "Addertooth," she mewed addressing the cat who had spoken first, "Lichenheart, Branchclaw—forgive the apprentices, this is their first experience outside of the Camp, they are only excited." Addertooth ignored her explanation and hissed, "Why are you so close to our border Vixenleap?" Keeping calm the ginger warrior, green eyes betraying her annoyance mewed, "As I have just said, Addertooth, we are showing these two apprentices their territory, does you small mind not comprehend that?" Addertooth curled his lips into a snarl, revealing long sharp teeth, which clearly were his namesake. "You should show more respect to ShadowClan's deputy ThunderClan-scum!" Burning-gaze's eyes grew wide, "Deputy…? Wh-what happened to Bramblefur?" he mewed worriedly. "That's none of your business," Addertooth hiss, "ShadowClan atta-."

"Addertooth," A voice cut the brown tom off, and out stepped from the shadows a muscular dark tabby, "take your patrol back to camp, we will discuss your foolishness later." The brown tom looked startled and opened his muzzle to argue. "Now," Hissed the tabby firmly. Addertooth lowered his head and mewed, "Yes Bramblestar," and jumped into the ferns, the other cats following him. When the last cat vanished Bramblestar turned to the ThunderClan cats, "I apologize for my deputy," he mewed calmly, "he is trying to prove his worth to ShadowClan, I assume." Vixenleap nodded, accepting the leader's apology, "Bramblestar, pardon my intrusion," Vixenleap mewed respectfully, "but, what happened to Owlstar?" Bramblestar's eyes grew sad as he spoke, "Owlstar died a fortnight ago, Deerfeather says it was of old age." Vixenleap and Burning-gaze dipped their heads in sorrow, "We are sorry for ShadowClan's loss," Vixenleap said quietly, "he was a fair leader, he will be missed by all the Clans." Bramblestar dipped his head in thanks, "StarClan indeed gained a fine cat." Bramblestar looked at Flickerpaw and her brother, "So young ones, first journey out of camp?" Flickerpaw, startled that the ShadowClan leader had addressed them mewed, "Yes Bramblestar, our apprenticeship was today, my name is Flickerpaw, and this is my brother Bravepaw." Bravepaw dipped his head in respect as Flickerpaw flicked her tail towards her brother. Bramblestar purred, "Ah, Emberstar's kits yes? Well congratulations Flickerpaw and Bravepaw, may StarClan guide your paws." And with that the leader turned and ran towards the same direction as the patrol had gone moments earlier. Vixenleap turned towards the cats, "Come, we must inform Emberstar of this…"

Flickerpaw's paws screamed with fatigue as she drug herself into camp, Vixenleap and Burning-gaze turned towards their apprentices. "You both did well today, you may take some fresh-kill, the rest of the night is yours." And with that the two warriors bounded up the slope, disappearing into the leader's den. Flickerpaw and her littermate headed towards the fresh-kill pile, picking a vole for herself, and Bravepaw taking a raven, both settling down beside the stream that ran through camp. Flickerpaw took a long drink, and settled down, taking a bite out of the prey. She spotted Ripplepaw padding towards them and called out getting. "Hey guys, me and Regalpaw made you nests in the den, how was your first day?" Ripplepaw asked kindly, settling down beside them. Bravepaw took a bite out of his raven before answering, "It was great! We went to the ShadowClan border, and met the new leader Bramblestar." Ripplepaw's whiskers twitched in surprise. "Owlstar died?" the two apprentices nodded solemnly. Ripplepaw dipped her head, "He was old, but very wise, ShadowClan lost a great leader." Finishing her vole, Flickerpaw mewed, "Yes, but Bramblestar seems like a kind cat, he will lead his Clan just as well." Bravepaw nodded in agreement, blinking sleepily. Ripplepaw purred in amusement, "You two seem like you just got attacked by a badger! You should both get some sleep, tomorrow will come sooner than we'd all like." Ripplepaw stood and went to speak to Regalpaw, who was carrying dirty moss from the nursery. Flickerpaw looked at her kin, "That sounds like a good idea, I'm headed to bed!" Muscles screeching in protest, Flickerpaw padded towards the apprentice den, Bravepaw following behind her, when she finally found the nests Ripplepaw had mentioned, she curled into it , Bravepaw's fur brushing against hers, and drifted into the welcomed darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note**

**Whelp there you have it! Chapter 1 is up! I feel like I did a decent job at it, since it's my first story and all but yeah…Constructive Criticism welcome! Please review! Credit for Bramblestar goes to a member of Warrior Cats Facebook group, and also I do not own Warriors, or the Warrior cats, Erin Hunter does!**


End file.
